Trust
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: Captain N: The Game Master comic universe Princess Lana reflects on her time with Samus Aran on her way to apologize to the bounty hunter for her actions in When Friends Fall Out. Incomplete and will likely never be completed.


Captain N: The Game Master  
  
"Trust"  
  
Written By Mark Moore  
  
Author's note (written on Tuesday, June 15, 2004, from 8:25 PM to 8:37 PM): What follows is a partially-completed script for what would have been my first story based on the "Captain N: The Game Master" comic book series. After I had written "Power, Wisdom, Courage", the story that finished the old fanfic continuation, I got together with Kelly Lea Harris to do a Captain N comic book series based on Valiant's continuity. The Sheriff was to cowrite the series. There would have been 2 stories per issue, just like in the old Valiant series. His story in this issue would have dealt with Duke dying a heroic death while saving the Palace, and a staue would have been erected in his honor. However, I've since decided to do a completely new series with a fresh start (I realized that the Valiant series was basically uncontinuable due to Kevin's actions and dialogue near the end of "Nervous Meltdown"). So, I never finished this script. It basically dealt with Lana reflecting on her time with Samus (making heavy use of flashbacks to give Kelly less work on the first issue). At the end of the story, Lana would have made up with Samus and apologized for her actions in "When Friends Fall Out". I really don't have any intention to finish this story, but I will if asked. Comments and questions welcome. Please enjoy what could have been.  
  
Captain N: The Game Master  
  
TRUST  
  
Monday, October 7, 2002, 7:00 PM - 11:45 PM; Thursday, November 21, 2002, 9:35 PM - 10:59 PM; Monday, September 1, 2003, 6:17 PM - 6:41 PM  
  
Page 1, Full-Page Panel:  
  
Exposition is placed in a light-yellow box near the top.  
  
Exposition:  
  
KEVIN KEENE WAS THE HOTTEST POWER PLAYER ON EARTH! NOW HE'S A HERO IN A  
  
UNIVERSE WHERE VIDEO GAMES LIKE METROID, DONKEY KONG, PUNCH-OUT!!, AND  
  
KID ICARUS ARE REALITY! THE UNIVERSE IS VIDEOLAND, AND THE HERO IS...  
  
Below the box, the "Captain N: The Game Master" logo: blue border for oval, white background in oval, blue "Captain N", white rays, blue "GAME" and "MASTER". This is on the right side of the page.  
  
Below the logo, the title:  
  
TRUST  
  
On the left side of the page, at the same height as the top of the logo, is a dark-yellow box:  
  
OCTOBER 1990  
  
The panel shows Lana sitting on her throne in the Palace of Power (see "BREAKOUT"). She is small compared to the size of the room.  
  
Light-yellow boxes with Lana's thoughts are placed in non-obtrusive places.  
  
Box 1:  
  
I'm Princess Lana of Videoland.  
  
I should be working for peace.  
  
Box 2:  
  
Recently, however, I haven't been very good at that.  
  
Near the bottom of the page, on the right (names in bold):  
  
SCRIPT:  
  
MARK MOORE  
  
ART, LETTERING:  
  
KELLY LEA HARRIS  
  
Page 2 is divided into six panels. Each row has two.  
  
Panel 1 is the same as the last panel on page 2 of "WHEN FRIENDS FALL OUT", except there is no head. Lana's thoughts continue as before.  
  
Box:  
  
Last month, we had been on a mission on Mount Olympus, and Kid Icarus had been turned to stone.  
  
Panel 2 is the same as panel 1 on page 3 of "WHEN FRIENDS FALL OUT" - with the yellow box instead of word bubbles.  
  
Box:  
  
We went to the Locker, a space station, because Samus Aran had a weapon that she believed could turn Kid back to normal.  
  
Panel 3 is the same as panel 4 on page 3 of "WHEN FRIENDS FALL OUT" - with the yellow box instead of word bubbles in the upper-left corner.  
  
Box:  
  
While we were in Samus' locker, I noticed something glowing on a crate. I was curious and decided to examine it.  
  
Panel 4 is the same as panel 5 on page 3 of "WHEN FRIENDS FALL OUT" - with the yellow box instead of word bubbles in the upper-left corner.  
  
Box:  
  
It was the legendary Flame-Chip, which Mother Brain had offered as bounty for the capture of my father.  
  
Panel 5 is the same as panel 5 on page 9 of "WHEN FRIENDS FALL OUT" - with the yellow box instead of Lana's word bubble.  
  
Box:  
  
When Samus wouldn't explain it, I...I went crazy. I knocked Kevin unconscious, stole his Zapper, and went after her. I fought her. I got the Medusa Ray from her ship...  
  
Panel 6 is the same as panel 2 on page 10 of "WHEN FRIENDS FALL OUT" - with the yellow box instead of the word bubbles.  
  
Box:  
  
I would have killed her if Kevin hadn't stopped me. I'm so ashamed of myself. I would have murdered a fellow team member over something as petty as revenge.  
  
Page 3 is divided into five panels. The top row has two. The middle row has one. The bottom row has two.  
  
Panel 1 is Lana (upper-body) leaning to her right over her throne. Her eyes are closed. She looks ashamed.  
  
Box in upper-left corner:  
  
What am I thinking?  
  
Panel 2 is Lana standing up from her throne.  
  
Box in upper-left corner:  
  
I would have murdered.  
  
Period.  
  
Panel three is Lana walking (left across the panel) down the steps of her throne.  
  
Box on top of panel:  
  
Sure, I could have rationalized it to myself by assuming that the Medusa Ray would -not- be fatal. In fact, I -did- think that. I'm ashamed of myself.  
  
Panel four is the same as panel 4 on page 2 of "BREAKOUT" - with the yellow box instead of the word bubbles.  
  
Box:  
  
Two months ago, Samus and I had been arrested.  
  
It was all a set-up by Mother Brain.  
  
Panel five is the same as panel 3 on page 3 of "BREAKOUT" - with the yellow box instead of the word bubbles.  
  
Box:  
  
We were found guilty and sentenced to life imprisonment on a Federation penal colony planet - Prison World.  
  
Page 4 is divided into five panels. The top row has two. The middle row has two. The bottom row has one.  
  
Panel 1 is panel 5 on page 4 of "BREAKOUT" - with the yellow box instead of the word bubble.  
  
Box:  
  
Samus protested our separation...  
  
Panel 2 is panel 6 on page 4 of "BREAKOUT" - with the yellow box instead of the word bubbles (and get rid of that stupid J.D.  
  
Turbeville text).  
  
Box:  
  
...but she gave in when she saw that my life was in danger, and, for that, I respect and admire her.  
  
Panel 3 is panel 4 on page 9 of "BREAKOUT" - with the yellow box instead of the word bubbles.  
  
Box:  
  
Samus wanted me to escape with her, but I didn't want to leave the prisoners helpless. I protested, struggling to break free  
  
from her hold...from her strong arms...  
  
Panel 4 is Lana, from the shoulders up, facing to the left. She has stopped walking. She has a contemplative look on her face   
  
with a hint of surprise. The wall behind her is purple.  
  
Box on top of panel:  
  
What? Did I just think of Samus Aran in a...?  
  
Panel 5 is Lana standing in a corridor in the Palace. It's the same purple corridor seen in "Every Dog Has Its Day". There  
  
are four portraits on the wall. From left to right, they are Kid Icarus, Princess Lana, Samus Aran, and Kevin Keene. They  
  
aren't very detailed in this panel. Lana is facing the portraits.  
  
Box in lower-left corner:  
  
No! Such isn't me! This isn't the real me! And yet...  
  
Page 5 is divided into five panels. The top row has two. The middle row has one. The bottom row has two.  
  
Panel 1 is the portrait of Samus Aran. The frame is the same as Kevin's frame in "Every Dog Has Its Day". Samus is shown from  
  
the shoulders up, wearing her green casual outfit. Her facial expression is serious but not angry or depressed.  
  
Panel 2 is the portrait of Kevin Keene. It's the same one from "Every Dog Has Its Day" but a lot more detailed.  
  
Panel 3 is the same as panel 5 on page 4, but Lana is walking to the right, back in the direction that she had come from.  
  
Box in lower-left corner:  
  
Despite our differences, I feel a certain respect for her.  
  
Panel 4 is Lana arriving at the door to Samus' bedroom. It's a simple brown door in a brown wall.  
  
Panel 5 is Lana holding her left fist up to the door. She's hesitant.  
  
Page 6 is divided into three panels. The top row has one. The middle row has one. The bottom row has one.  
  
Panel 1 is a wider view of Lana standing by Samus's door, her left fist knocking it.  
  
Box in upper-left corner:  
  
I'll probably hate myself for this.  
  
Panel 2 is the same as panel 1, but Lana's left hand is lowered.  
  
Voice bubble near door:  
  
Come in.  
  
Panel 3 is the same view as panels 1 and 2, but Lana is already in Samus' 


End file.
